culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Louie (French TV series)
Louie is an animated television series (39 x 7') produced by the French company Millimages, created by Isabeau Merle, adapted from the work of Yves Got and directed by Frédéric Mege, Frédérick Chaillou & François Narboux. The series has been broadcast on France 5 in Zouzous, Nickelodeon, Super RTL, Disney Channel, ABC, and CBeebies. The English voice cast features Emma Tate as Louie, Shelley Longworth as Sophie, Sue Elliott Nichols (and Matt Wilkinson) as additional drawings, and The Hot Kool Kids as offscreen speakers. Episodes Series 1 * 1. Louie, Draw Me A Pigeon * 2. Louie, Draw Me A Loch Ness Monster * 3. Louie, Draw Me A Narwhal * 4. Louie, Draw Me An Igloo * 5. Louie, Draw Me An Eagle * 6. Louie, Draw Me A Spider * 7. Louie, Draw Me A Pirate * 8. Louie, Draw Me A Peacock * 9. Louie, Draw Me A Teepee * 10. Louie, Draw Me A Cockerel * 11. Louie, Draw Me A Clown * 12. Louie, Draw Me A Magpie * 13. Louie, Draw Me A Saint Bernard * 14. Louie, Draw Me An Otter * 15. Louie, Draw Me A Spectacled Cobra * 16. Louie, Draw Me A Fairy * 17. Louie, Draw Me A Dinosaur * 18. Louie, Draw Me A Scooter * 19. Louie, Draw Me A Hang-Glider * 20. Louie, Draw Me A Yeti * 21. Louie, Draw Me A Cheetah * 22. Louie, Draw Me A Bear * 23. Louie, Draw Me A Mammoth * 24. Louie, Draw Me A Carriage * 25. Louie, Draw Me A Stagecoach * 26. Louie, Draw Me A Stork * 27. Louie, Draw Me A Cat * 28. Louie, Draw Me A Polecat * 29. Louie, Draw Me A Mole * 30. Louie, Draw Me A Witch * 31. Louie, Draw Me A Ghost Series 2 * 1. Louie, Draw Me A Panda * 2. Louie, Draw Me A Tiger * 3. Louie, Draw Me A Shark * 4. Louie, Draw Me An Elf * 5. Louie, Draw Me A Tortoise * 6. Louie, Draw Me A Donkey * 7. Louie, Draw Me A Liner * 8. Louie, Draw Me An Antelope * 9. Louie, Draw Me A Police Car * 10. Louie, Draw Me A Hedgehog * 11. Louie, Draw Me An Ambulance * 12. Louie, Draw Me A Llama * 13. Louie, Draw Me A Dustbin Lorry * 14. Louie, Draw Me A Digger * 15. Louie, Draw Me A Christmas Tree * 16. Louie, Draw Me A Hovercraft * 17. Louie, Draw Me An Ogre * 18. Louie, Draw Me A Brown Bat * 19. Louie, Draw Me A Genie * 20. Louie, Draw Me A Marmot * 21. Louie, Draw Me A Butterfly * 22. Louie, Draw Me A Pig * 23. Louie, Draw Me A Tow Truck * 24. Louie, Draw Me A Scarecrow * 25. Louie, Draw Me A Parrot * 26. Louie, Draw Me A Giraffe * 27. Louie, Draw Me A Hippopotamus * 28. Louie, Draw Me A Lighthouse * 29. Louie, Draw Me A Sledge Series 3 * 1. Louie, Draw Me A Mouse * 2. Louie, Draw Me A Crane * 3. Louie, Draw Me A Submarine * 4. Louie, Draw Me A Koala * 5. Louie, Draw Me A Wolf * 6. Louie, Draw Me An Owl * 7. Louie, Draw Me A Whale * 8. Louie, Draw Me A Crab * 9. Louie, Draw Me A Flying Saucer * 10. Louie, Draw Me A Helicopter * 11. Louie, Draw Me A Wheelbarrow * 12. Louie, Draw Me A Merry Go-Round * 13. Louie, Draw Me A Snow Plough * 14. Louie, Draw Me An Octopus * 15. Louie, Draw Me An Ibex * 16. Louie, Draw Me A Flamingo * 17. Louie, Draw Me A Pirate Ship * 18. Louie, Draw Me A House * 19. Louie, Draw Me A Snail * 20. Louie, Draw Me A Camel * 21. Louie, Draw Me A Dog * 22. Louie, Draw Me A Flower * 23. Louie, Draw Me A Rhinoceros * 24. Louie, Draw Me A Penguin * 25. Louie, Draw Me A Dolphin * 26. Louie, Draw Me A Car * 27. Louie, Draw Me A Boat * 28. Louie, Draw Me A Dragon * 29. Louie, Draw Me A Robot * 30. Louie, Draw Me A Rocket * 31. Louie, Draw Me An Ostrich * 32. Louie, Draw Me A Crocodile * 33. Louie, Draw Me A Sheep * 34. Louie, Draw Me A Horse * 35. Louie, Draw Me A Slide * 36. Louie, Draw Me An Aeroplane * 37. Louie, Draw Me A Cow * 38. Louie, Draw Me A Chameleon * 39. Louie, Draw Me A Kangaroo * 40. Louie, Draw Me An Elephant * 41. Louie, Draw Me A Hot-Air Balloon * 42. Louie, Draw Me A Fire Engine * 43. Louie, Draw Me A Beaver * 44. Louie, Draw Me A Frog * 45. Louie, Draw Me A Squirrel * 46. Louie, Draw Me A Tree * 47. Louie, Draw Me A Cake * 48. Louie, Draw Me A Castle * 49. Louie, Draw Me A Sea Lion * 50. Louie, Draw Me A Pelican * 51. Louie, Draw Me A Piano * 52. Louie, Draw Me A Reindeer * 53. Louie, Draw Me A Monkey * 54. Louie, Draw Me A Tractor * 55. Louie, Draw Me A Train Crew * Directors : Frédéric Mège, Frédérick Chaillou], François Narboux * Producers : Roch Lener, Jonathan Peel, Marie-Caroline Villand * Head of production : Marc Dhrami, Antoine Vimal, Séverine Modzelewski * 1st assistants : Yann Popelier, Caroline Audebert * Music : Eduardo Makaroff, Paul Lazar * Storyboarders : Pierre Cerruti, Wilson Dos Santos, Mohamed Labidi, Eric Gosselet, Michael Armellino * Background Artists : Nicolas Viegeolat, Eric Gosselet, Delphine Huard, Pascal Badin * Head of animation : François Narboux * Animation : Capucine Latrasse, Christophe Calissoni, Barbara Maleville, Marie-Hélène Vernerie, Graziella Petrini, Sophie Dupont, Laetitia Dupont, Stéphane Cronier, Christophe N'Guyen, Maeva Saiz, Vang Xiong, Yannick Zanchetta * Editing : Alain Lavallé, Thibaud Caquot * Sound design : Bruno Guéraçague * Sound mix : Bruno Mercère External links * * Official website (Millimages) nl:Louie sv:Louie (TV-serie) Category:French animated television series Category:2000s animated television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:2006 television series debuts